Tiger (Tank)
For the classic version, see 'Panzer VI Tiger'' "Tiger tank, restored and ready!" - Tiger Operator - Developed during '''World War II by Germany, the Tiger I tank (Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger I Ausf.E) was the heavy armour of the Wehrmacht in the League of Nations, they worked well along with the A22 Churchill and M29 Marshall to deal with enemy armour threats who oppose them without any competition during World War II, they were primary tanks used against terrorist forces during the historic war. By the end of the war and the end of the terror threats, the Tiger became in-operative against newer battle tanks, being replaced by Tiger II. The United Forces of Africa revived the Tiger I tank to use as their anti-personnel battle tank for combat against terrorism and those who are against Africa's freedom. Operational History The idea for Germany's heavy tank leading to the Tiger I was born in 1937, but the development and production started in 1941 after encountering terrorist armour such as Char B1 and Type-95 Tanks, proving that the Tiger I were good tanks for use against the Global Front of Liberation after start of Operation Barbarossa, the first combat mission against GFL Rebels when the Wehrmacht utilized the tank along with various heavy tanks in the League of Nations, the first sights of the Tiger were found rushed into combat service at its prototype stage, making some minor to major changes during the production run. After its introduction, the Tiger I proved to be an excellent opponent to several tanks which were also utilized in the League of Nations due to its superior firepower from its 88mm gun and thick armour protection. The accuracy of the gun was unbelievable, being able to destroy a light battle tank from distance of few kilometers. In one case, one Tiger was able to stop thirty terrorist battle tanks without being defeated while destroying another 22 tanks before any enemy units begin to retreat, mostly using up all its munition. Fighting alongside Germany's Panzer IV Ocelot and Panther Tanks, the Tiger was more than a threat to any GFL attack. The terrorist forces responded to the Tiger I with stolen tanks such as Soviet IS-2 tanks and ISU-152 SPGs, America also joined in assisting Germany in their war against terrorism with M26 Pershing Tanks and M36 Jackson SPGs. To counter the terrorist threat of using Soviet IS-2 Tanks, Germany developed the heavier armoured and well equipped Tiger II, halting the production of the Tiger I in its favor. Still, the Tiger I was used till the end of war. After Company of Nations' victory against the GFL and the liberation of Germany, Poland and even the liberation of Russia, only a few of Tiger I Tanks survived in the museums. Modern Use Today While it is hard to believe, Nelson Botha and Andrew Mandela (before he got assassinated) allowed the UFA to purchase the rights of Henschel & Son to produce these old heavy tanks for its fight against the GLRF. Using the same blueprints as they original kept during World War II with many improvements in its design, the UFA started producing these tanks much faster and equipped with heavier armour and firepower then previously the ones built by Germany, using more up-to-date accessories and technologies and still keeping its old design, but when compared to what the GLRF use, it is good enough for the job. New built and improved versions of the "Now Modern" Tiger Tanks mostly serves as heavy hitters and defenders of the bases against any of the GLRF's raids in Africa, as their 88mm Cannons have superior fire range than the tanks Prince Kassad and his commander's use, despite being of much lower caliber than modern guns, during the United Forces of Africa's Home Defense Campaign against GLRF invaders, leading to swift defeat or retreat from the UFA's attacks. Behind the Scenes * Modelled by V.Metalic after the famous German tank from World War II. The tank is currently skinned, ingame and still undergoing tests plus tunings in its skin and code. * The Tiger will be one of many used by the United Forces of Africa in their inventory along with the Nitrogen scout buggy, Comet APC, M6A5 Maverick Tank & the Venom Artillery. Category:Units Category:Units of the United Forces of Africa Category:Vehicles Category:Units of German Origin